


You Give Me Colour

by Wishflight



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending?, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishflight/pseuds/Wishflight
Summary: To Tord, the world was nothing but a monochrome hell scape. But maybe a certain ginger can change that.





	You Give Me Colour

Grey. The emotionless colour that dotted the landscape, engulfing everything and everyone in it. The only colour that ever been seen by the Norwegian man. Tord had heard descriptions of every colour, each one having been explained with such vivid detail, yet, still remain out of sight and out of reach. The world wasn't the only thing devoid of colour, for it seemed too that the people of this world only thought in black and white. The monochrome drabble that normal people drolled on about bored Tord to death. The man seemed to be surrounded by colour yet so exempt from it. 

 

There was really only one person who peaked Tord’s interest. An eyeless man who seemed to drip with negativity, Tom Rudgewall. Tom was a strange man, constantly starting fights with the communist. Tord didn't mind, as it was a nice change from the dreary reality that surrounded him…. At least most times it was.

 

This was not one of those times.

 

Tord was being dragged by the arm by Tom across the lifeless town. He struggled to get out of the man’s grip but ultimately failed. “Quit squirming!” Tom barked out at Tord, who wasn't paying any attention to what the taller man was saying. This continued for quite some time until Tom had stopped walking. Tord looked at where he had been dragged to. It seemed to be a building. _Ingen skit.._ He thought to himself as he freed himself from the Jehovah’s grip. Tord took a second to regain his composure before noticing that Tom had already started trekking towards the building. _Som om jeg vil la ham forlate meg bak!_ Tord thought, as he ran to catch up with Tom. Tom didn’t have a chance to react as the smaller man collided with him, causing them to both crash into the door. They landed hard onto the floor, both rather dazed. 

 

Tord heard a voice calling at him. Purple. Warm. Inviting. Sadly joining that call was Tom’s voice, a horrible shriek of blue. Tord honestly didn’t bother to listen to Tom, instead focusing on that relaxing purple voice.

 

Of course, it is kinda hard to focus when there is a knee jabbing into your side.

 

Tord groaned and managed to open his eyes, only to immediately shut them due to the blinding light that awaited him. “Jesus Christ...”, he managed to mumble out. Tom took this as an opportunity to be an asshole. “IT LIVES!” Tom shouted out as sarcastically as possible. Tord mumbled some swears at the Witness and opened his eyes. Nothing could ever prepare him for what greeted him.


End file.
